Chapter 11 The YellowBlack candle Pt 2
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Unfortunately Neo loses everything and his rage blows


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1****1**

**ΤΟ ΚΙΤΡΙΝΟΜΑΥΡΟ ΚΕΡΙ ΜΕΡΟΣ 2****Ο**

Βρισκόμαστε στο σπίτι του Neo, ο ίδιος κόντευε να τρελαθεί με αυτό που του συνέβαινε.

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω, μου συμβαίνει ότι συνέβη και στον Tommy, οι δυνάμεις μου έχουν παγιδευτεί σε ένα κερί…

-Τι μπορούμε να κάνουμε; Ρώτησε η Raye.

-Κάποιος πρέπει να μπει στη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση και να πάρει το κερί.

-Ωραία, πήγαινε εσύ να το πάρεις, θα'ναι παιχνιδάκι για σένα, του πρότεινε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορώ, η παρουσία μου και μόνο θα επιταχύνει τα μαγικά. Κάποια από εσάς πρέπει να δοκιμάσει.

Μετά από σιγή λίγων λεπτών, η Usagi είπε:

-Εγώ θα πάω.

-Τότε ο Neo γύρισε και της είπε:

-Ξέχνα το! Δεν θα σε αφήσω να ρισκάρεις ξανά τη ζωή σου για μένα!

-Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες; Εσύ κάποτε με ελευθέρωσες και τώρα θα σου το ανταποδώσω.

Μετά από λίγο όμως ο Neo είπε:

-Εντάξει…Ευχαριστώ

-Μη συνεχίζεις. Τώρα πια είμαστε φίλοι, θα σε βοηθήσω σε αυτή τη δύσκολη στιγμή σου.

-Ευχαριστώ κορίτσια, απάντησε ο Neo συγκινημένος.

-Παιδιά, τελικά το βρήκα, τους διέκοψε η Amy.

-Τι βρήκες; Τη ρώτησε η Minako.

-Βρήκα τη μοριακή ενέργεια που άφησαν οι δαίμονες στο πάρκο, δηλαδή την πύλη της Σκοτεινής Διάστασης.

Στο μεταξύ, στο Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο:

-Το κερί συνεχίζει να καίει και μόλις σβήσει, η δύναμη του Neo θα είναι δική μου, όλη δική μου και με αυτήν θα καταστρέψω εντελώς τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor.

Στο σπίτι του Neo πάλι:

-Τι είναι αυτά; Ρώτησε η Raye.

-Μοριακοί αποκωδικοποιητές, απάντησε ο Neo, τώρα που η Amy βρήκε τη δίοδο για τη Σκοτεινή Διάσταση, μπορούμε να μπαινοβγαίνουμε όποτε θέλουμε.

-Πάμε λοιπόν ας μη χάνουμε χρόνο, πρότεινε η Usagi και ο Neo τις μετέφερε στο πάρκο.

«Καλή τύχη φίλοι μου», μονολόγησε τότε καθώς είδε τη δύναμή του να πέφτει στο 90%

Όμως ο Kenzi δεν θα άφηνε να γίνουν όλα τόσο εύκολα. Έστειλε στη Γη τον Κύκλωπα για να πάρει τη μορφή του Megazord και να τις κρατήσει απασχολημένες όσο το κερί θα καίει.

Τα κορίτσια από την άλλη έφτασαν στο μέρος όπου αιχμαλωτίστηκε ο Neo και άρχισαν να στήνουν τους αποκωδικοποιητές.

-Είναι εντάξει εδώ; Ρώτησε η Makoto.

-Σχεδόν, πρέπει να είναι απόλυτα ευθυγραμμισμένοι, απάντησε η Amy.

Εν τω μεταξύ ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος καθώς έβλεπε τη δύναμή του να ελαττώνεται στο 75%.

«Πρέπει να τα καταφέρεις Sailor Moon, αλλά φοβάμαι μήπως σου συμβεί τίποτε…» Σκεφτόταν. Όμως τις σκέψεις του, διέκοψε ο συναγερμός.

«Όχι, κόκκινος συναγερμός, πρέπει να…Μια στιγμή, αυτό θα ήθελε ο Kenzi να κάνω. Όσο θα είμαστε απασχολημένοι, το κερί θα καίει. Θα το κάνω μόνος μου»

Πριν όμως φύγει, ειδοποίησε τα κορίτσια.

-Το Τόκυο δέχεται επίθεση από το Dragonzord.

-Μα πώς; Αφού είναι στη θάλασσα, απάντησε η Mako.

-Είναι κόλπο, ο Κύκλωπας έχει πάρει τη μορφή του.

-Και τι θα γίνει τώρα;

-Θα τον απασχολήσω εγώ.

-Μα θα είσαι ολομόναχος.

-Νομίζω πως μπορώ να το χειριστώ.

-Εντάξει καλέ μου, να προσέχεις.

«Εντάξει, ΑΛΛΑΖΩ ΜΟΡΦΗ!!! TYRANNO-SAURUS!!!"

Μόλις άλλαξε, ανέβηκε σε μια πολυκατοικία και φώναξε:

-Καλώ τη Δύναμη του Τυραννόσαυρου!!!!

Αμέσως το Zord έκανε την εμφάνισή του κι επιτέθηκε χωρίς καθυστέρηση στο ψεύτικο Dragonzord, εκείνο έπεσε, ξανάγινε ο Κύκλωπας και όταν σηκώθηκε πήρε τη μορφή του Megazord επιτιθέμενο στον Τυραννόσαυρο ο οποίος χρησιμοποίησε την ουρά του και χτύπησε το Megazord.

Εκείνο προσπάθησε να τον πιάσει ανεπιτυχώς από την ουρά και όταν είδε πως δεν μπορεί, του κοπάνησε μια μπουνιά και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Κρατήσου! Έρχομαι! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και με ένα μεγάλο άλμα, μπήκε μέσα.

-Ωραία! Πάνω του! Διέταξε ο Neo και οδηγώντας εκείνος το Zord, όρμησε εναντίον του Κύκλωπα χτυπώντας τον πάλι με την ουρά, το Megazord ανταπέδωσε με μια γροθιά ενώ το κερί έκαιγε, ο Τυραννόσαυρος θέλησε να χρησιμοποιήσει πάλι την ουρά του αλλά τώρα το Megazord πήδηξε και όπως ήταν στον αέρα, τον χτύπησε και τον έριξε κάτω.

Όμως σηκώθηκε πάλι και χτύπησε τον Κύκλωπα που πήρε πάλι τη μορφή του που πήδηξε ψηλά για να τον κλωτσήσει και με τα δύο πόδια, μετά εκτόξευσε μια ενέργεια και αποδυνάμωσε το Κόκκινο Zord.

Ούτε τώρα όμως αγχώθηκε, ακόμα κι όταν ο Κύκλωπας έγινε Τυραννόσαυρος. Ο αληθινός όμως τον χτύπησε με τα νύχια του.

Όσο όμως ο Neo μαχόταν, τα κορίτσια ετοιμάζονταν για την αποστολή.

-Κωδικοποιητής 1 έτοιμος, είπε η Amy

-Κωδικοποιητής 2 έτοιμος, είπε και η Makoto.

-Είμαι έτοιμη, είπε η Usagi και μεταμορφώθηκε.

-Sailor Moon…καλή τύχη, ξανάπε η Mako.

-Ευχαριστώ…θα τη χρειαστώ, απάντησε η Sailor Moon και με αργά βήματα μπήκε στην πύλη.

-Λοιπόν φαίνεται πως έχω έναν επισκέπτη. Καλώς ήρθες. Τι απροσδόκητη ευχαρίστηση! Είπε ο Kenzi προβάλλοντας απειλητικά το ξίφος του ενώ η Sailor Moon έβγαλε το σκήπτρο. Όσο για τον Neo βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση καθώς ο Κύκλωπας είχε πιάσει τον Τυραννόσαυρο από τη ουρά και τον στριφογύριζε, ενώ η Sailor Moon πάλευε με τον Kenzi. Ξίφος και σκήπτρο αντάλλασαν συνεχή χτυπήματα και σε κάποια στιγμή ο Kenzi είπε:

-Χα!!! Νομίζεις πως θα σώσεις το φίλο σου ε;! Δεν έχεις ελπίδα!!!

Όμως η Sailor Moon τον χτύπησε στην πλάτη και όρμησε να πιάσει το κερί, όταν όμως άπλωσε το χέρι της για να το πάρει, ο Kenzi την άρπαξε από την κορδέλα στο πίσω μέρος και την τράβηξε πίσω.

-Έλα να το πάρεις μικρή μου Sailor Moon!!! Την προκάλεσε.

Παράλληλα ο Τυραννόσαυρος ήταν κάτω και αδύναμος να κινηθεί ενώ τα κορίτσια ανησυχούσαν.

-Ανησυχώ για τη Sailor Moon, έπρεπε να είχε γυρίσει, είπε η Minako.

-Θα τα καταφέρει, την ηρέμησε η Mako καθώς ο βομβητής στα ρολόγια τους, άλλαξε τα σχέδιά τους.

-Όχι! Ο Neo κινδυνεύει! Είπε η Raye.

-Πρέπει να εγκαταλείψουμε την αποστολή. Μπαίνω για να φέρω τη Sailor Moon, είπε τότε η Mako και οι κωδικοποιητές άναψαν.

Αμέσως μπήκε μέσα ενώ η Sailor Moon συνέχιζε την προσπάθεια της και είχε στριμώξει τον αντίπαλό της.

-Sailor Moon! Της φώναξε τότε η Mako.

-Έχασες την ευκαιρία! Την ειρωνεύτηκε ο Kenzi.

-Mako, τι κάνεις εδώ;

-Πρέπει να φύγουμε, ο Neo κινδυνεύει.

-Μα αν δεν πάρω το κερί, θα χάσει τις δυνάμεις του…

-Αν δε βιαστούμε, θα χάσει τη ΖΩΗ του.

-Τι επιλέγεις Sailor Moon; Της έθεσε το δίλλημα ο Kenzi.

-Έλα Sailor Moon, έλα, της είπε η Mako και την πήρε από εκεί.

Μόλις βγήκαν, η Raye είπε:

-Τι έγινε; Το κερί;

-Δεν το πήρα, απάντησε η Sailor Moon στεναχωρημένη.

-Και τώρα;

-Πρέπει να πάμε. Ο Neo κινδυνεύει.

-Εμπρός, ας μεταμορφωθούμε, πρότεινε η Amy.

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Jupiter Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

MAKE UP!!!

Χωρίς πολλές χρονοτριβές, μπήκαν στα Zords και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε αμέσως, το κερί όμως ήταν στα πρόθυρα του σβησίματος, πράγμα που έκανε τον Kenzi να τρίβει τα χέρια του:

-Σε λίγο το κερί θα σβήσει!

-Όχι!!! Δεν μπορείς να πάρεις τις δυνάμεις μου Kenzi!!! Είμαι ο Κόκκινος Ranger!!! Ultrazord Power up!!! Διέταξε.

Όταν ο Titanus ήρθε και ο σχηματισμός ολοκληρώθηκε, όλοι μαζί φώναξαν:

-Πυρ κατά βούληση!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε, τα πυρά από το Ultrazord κατέστρεψαν τον Κύκλωπα και μετά βγήκαν αμέσως από εκεί για να πάνε στο αρχηγείο.

Όμως δυστυχώς δεν πρόλαβαν. Το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί απολάμβανε την τελευταία του φλόγα και σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, έσβησε…

Όταν έφτασαν, η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Πάω αμέσως για το κερί.

-Φοβάμαι πως είναι πολύ αργά Sailor Moon, το κιτρινόμαυρο κερί μόλις έσβησε.

-Δηλαδή ο Kenzi κέρδισε; Ρώτησε έντρομη η Sailor Mars.

-Μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για εμποδίσουμε τη μεταφορά της δύναμης, πρέπει να παραδώσω την καρφίτσα μου.

-Με τίποτα! Δεν μπορείς να παραδοθείς τόσο εύκολα!

-Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή Sailor Moon, δίνοντας την καρφίτσα μου σε κάποια από εσάς, μπορώ να εμποδίσω τον Kenzi να κερδίσει τη δύναμή της. Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος.

Λέγοντας αυτά, πήρε την καρφίτσα και την έδωσε στην Sailor Jupiter, εκείνη δεν απάντησε, αλλά δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα μάτια της. Ενώ η δύναμη μεταφερόταν στο σώμα της και ο Neo έπεφτε, ευτυχώς όμως τον έπιασαν και η Jupiter τού είπε δακρυσμένη:

-Λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ…

-Και δεν χάνω μόνο τη δύναμή μου… της απάντησε εκείνος.

Ο Kenzi βλέποντάς τα όλα αυτά είχε γίνει έξαλλος:

-ΟΧΙ!!! Έκλεψαν τη δύναμή μου!!! Ήταν δική μου!!! Δεν το πιστεύω!!!

Όσο ο Kenzi ωρυόταν, ο Neo υφίστατο De-morphing.

-Τελείωσε ε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Venus.

-Ναι, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Και ο Kenzi; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Με την καρφίτσα στα χέρια της Makoto, η δύναμη προστατεύεται.

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε και ο Neo πήρε την ανθρώπινη μορφή του.

-Λυπάμαι φίλε, σε απογοήτευσα, προσπάθησα αλλά… Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί η Sailor Moon.

-Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου, έκανες ότι μπορούσες, οι δυνάμεις μου είναι τώρα στο πλευρό σας, χρησιμοποιήστε τις για να τον νικήσετε.

-Βασίσου πάνω μας.

-Ήσουν γενναίος κι έντιμος μαχητής Κόκκινε Ranger. Και θα είσαι για πάντα ένας από εμάς. Παραδέχτηκε η Sailor Mars.

Αυτό ήταν. Ο ήρωάς μας έχασε και την αγάπη του. Αυτό το τελευταίο δεν μπορούσε να το ξεπεράσει με τίποτα...

Οι μέρες περνούσαν και ο Neo είχε γυρίσει στην φυσιολογική του ζωή. Κάποια μέρα η Usagi έτυχε να περνάει από το πάρκο και τον είδε να προπονείται

-Τι κάνεις φίλε;

-Καλά, όσο μπορείς να το πεις…

-Σου λείπει έτσι;

-Εσύ τι λες; Ο χρόνος έχει γυρίσει πίσω για μένα

-Φαίνεσαι πολύ στεναχωρημένος, καλύτερα να σε αφήσω να συνεχίσεις την προπόνησή σου…

-Usagi, σε παρακαλώ, πριν φύγεις θα ήθελα μια χάρη

-Πες μου…

-Στείλε στη Mako αυτό εδώ

Και λέγοντας αυτό, έβαλε το δεξί του χέρι στα χείλη του και μετά το ακούμπησε σιγά-σιγά στα δικά της.

-Κατάλαβες;

-Φυσικά μείνε ήσυχος. Του είπε και τον άφησε μόνο

Όμως ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ούτε για μια στιγμή ήσυχος. Η απώλεια αυτή τον είχε τσακίσει. Δεν τον χωρούσε η Γη. Σε κάποια φάση λοιπόν πήγε στην παραλία και ανέβηκε πάνω σε κάτι βράχους. Όταν έφτασε στην κορυφή, έκλεισε τα μάτια του και οι αναμνήσεις άρχισαν να κατακλύζουν το μυαλό του. Έπειτα έβγαλε το Στιλέτο που του είχε αφήσει η Makoto πριν φύγει και κλαίγοντας άρχισε να παίζει μία λυπητερή μελωδία.

Όταν τελείωσε, έμεινε σιωπηλός για λίγες στιγμές αλλά μετά άφησε τον πόνο του να ξεχειλίσει φωνάζοντας το όνομά της, 3 φορές:

-Mako…..Mako……..MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ενώ το φλοιό της Γης διαπερνούσε ο πένθιμος βρυχηθμός του Τυραννόσαυρου…

47


End file.
